


by myself

by generalwierdo



Series: seasonal stupor [4]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/M, can't you see?, i love FIDLAR, julie is a master, just a moment tbh, luke is ~pining~, slightttttt angst, that was a horrible pun, you should just read the fic now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28354770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generalwierdo/pseuds/generalwierdo
Summary: the boys are feeling down. so, julie helps them sing somethinghey, what else would they do?
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Series: seasonal stupor [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068452
Kudos: 51





	by myself

**Author's Note:**

> part FOUR of the oneshots!! I am officially back from my holiday break, and ready for some more fics!!
> 
> so, this is basically the scene at the end of ep 8...but switched up down and around bc FIDLAR!!

Luke poofed into the studio, wanting to die.

Well, he was already dead, and dying hadn’t been super pleasant.

So maybe like, un-exist from the world for just a few hours in a comfy place with his guitar. And Julie, it would be nice if Julie was there. 

But apparently, now they were going to have to say goodbye to Julie, forever. There was no out in any way they did this, un-existed because of the jolts, joined Caleb’s club and had their souls trapped, or completed their unfinished business and passed on, she was lost to them.

To him.

So, he flopped onto his couch beside Reggie and Alex and sulked.

Then, speak of the devil (not that Julie was the devil because that was most definitely Caleb, and Julie was really more like an angel, or just something else sweet and perfect because wow have you seen her because-)

“Luke!” Luke snapped out of his thoughts and realized that Julie was staring at him. “Did you just hear ANYTHING I said?”

“Ummmmmm…”

Julie sighed. “You guys need to snap out of it!”

“Can’t some guys just sulk in peace?” Reggie groaned.

Julie sighed and looked around at them. “I can’t believe I’m doing this…” Luke watched as she sat down on the table, and looked at each of them. 

_ Well I’m cracking one open with the boys _

She sang

_ By myself _

All the guys responded instinctively. Luke looked up at Julie, and she did  _ the _ laugh.

_ And everybody thinks that I need _

She continued

_ Professional help _

Luke summoned his guitar and sat up. Julie gave him a grin.

_ But I don't wanna think about that  _

_ Anymore _

The rest of the guys joined in, and Julie stood up

_ And just because I woke up on  _

_ someone's floor _

The guys nod their heads.

_ And asked who the fuck am I _

_ I didn't know it felt good to cry _

Julie gave them all a shit-eating grin. Luke eyed her. “...did you just use FIDLAR to get us out of our funk?”

“Maybe,” she responded coyly. “Now do we wanna sing that or do we wanna SING that?”

The guys cheered and got up from the couch. But while Reggie and Alex grabbed their instruments, Luke looked at Julie.

“You’re amazing, you know that right? Like...I don’t know what we did without you.”  _ Or what we’re going to do _ , he added in his head.

“Well, you did end up eating poisoned hot dogs, so clearly you just didn’t do well.” 

Luke couldn't believe that he would have to say goodbye to her. It’s not fair, how he gets this amazing girl in his life, who is a kick-ass performer and songwriter, not to mention cute and sweet and smart, and he has to say goodbye to her forever. 

With the guys, it’s different. It feels like no matter what, the three of them are always going to be together, annoying each other until the end of time. But Julie is a lifer. They’ve never been on the same plane, never even able to touch each other. Her life will go on after they leave. She’ll write more songs without him, find new bandmates that don’t disappear, date guys who she can actually touch. This isn’t fair, this isn’t fair!

“Hey, Luke, are you ok?” He looked up and suddenly saw Julie looking at him concernedly. “You were muttering something about flair?”

“What? Oh yeah, flair!” he says, a bit too loudly. “Make it really stand out. Especially when we add in the other instruments.” He looked to the other guys. “You guys ready?”

Reggie and Alex exchange a look, then nod. “One two three!” Alex counts them in, and they’re off.

* * *

A few days after the Orpheum, and the glowy-hug-stamp-removal-moment, Luke found Julie singing softly in the studio. He sat down next to her, grabbed his guitar, and strummed along.

_ Well I'm cracking one open with the boys by myself _

_ And everybody says that I need professional help _

_ But I don't wanna think about that anymore _

_ And just because I woke up on someone's floor _

_ And asked where the hell am I _

_ I didn't know it felt good to cry _

  
  


She rested her head on his shoulder. "I love you guys. Espceially you."

Luke smiled. "Especially me?"

"Don't tell Reggie," she mumbled.

"Alex?" 

"He knows."

"Knows what?"

Julie looks at him. "You know."

Luke then gets it. His heart swells out of his body. "Not now?"

Julie nods, and the two of them fall into a comfortable silence. And Luke realizes, he's not by himself anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Songs mentioned:  
> By Myself by FIDLAR
> 
> hope y'all liked that quick fic! it was fun to write, but in the story wasn't super ~deep~. trust me, the next few fics are going to be GOOOOOOOOOD. so, remember to subscribe!! also, if I haven't mentioned, I am a hoe for kudos and comments, so if you want to drop some I would be so so happy!!
> 
> Twitter: generalwierdo_


End file.
